baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
The Captive Nymph
The mage Ragefast is holding a nymph captive in his home in west Baldur's Gate. There are three potential quest givers for this quest: Lady Hannah, Ramazith, and Ragefast. Lady Hannah can be found in central Baldur's Gate in the northwest corner of the local map standing near the Poultry Store. When the party is close enough she greets them and begins complaining about the mage Ragefast being a dirty old man. If the player asks her to explain further the quest begins and Lady Hannah tells the player that Ragefast is keeping a nymph captive in his home. If the player says they do not wish to get involved she leaves and the quest does not start. Ramazith can be found in north Baldur's Gate outside Ramazith's Tower. He will greet the player and ask them if they are interested in doing some work of an illegal nature. If the player refuses his offer at any point he will leave and return to his tower. If the player expresses interest he says that he wants them to steal a nymph from the mage Ragefast and will reward them with magical items. If asked to improve his offer he will say that he cannot. If the player accepts his offer and Jaheira is with the party she will protest but will take no action. The quest can also be acquired by simply entering Ragefast's Home. Finding and Confronting Ragefast Though Lady Hannah and the in game journal both say Ragefast's home would be located in northwest Baldur's Gate, it is actually in the city's [[west Baldur's Gate|'west' district]]. West Baldur's Gate can be reached by going to central Baldur's Gate and walking to the west side of the map. Ragefast's Home is in the north-northeast corner of the west district. The door is locked. Once the player is inside Ragefast will greet them and refuse to let them leave because they have seen the nymph, Abela, who he is holding captive. He expresses his belief that Abela and him are meant to be together after which Abela says that she is not long for this world. If the player says that they were sent by Ramazith, Ragefast will become hostile. This is not necessarily a problem as Ragefast must die in order to take Abela to Ramazith. If the player threatens Ragefast or Abela in any way during the conversation he will attack. In order to talk Ragefast into releasing Abela the player must avoid threats and use his feelings for Abela as leverage to convince him to set her free. Outcomes Free Abela the Nymph *If Abela is set free and Ragefast is not killed, she will give the player a lock of her hair as a reward and the party also receives 2000 XP. * In the original Baldur's Gate, if Ragefast is killed, the reward is the same. * In the Enhanced Edition, if Ragefast is killed and Abela is freed, the party receives a Nymph Cloak plus item drops from Ragefast: The Protector, a Wand of Paralyzation, and Knave's Robes. If Ragefast is not killed, the amulet and wand can be pickpocketed. If the player frees Abela and returns to Ramazith without her, he will become hostile and challenges the party before teleporting himself to the top of his tower, in the original Baldur's Gate not without attacking with a Lightning Bolt. If the party has not spoken to Ramazith prior to freeing Abela, he can be found inside his home. If you refused his offer then freed Abela before returning, Ramazith will act as if he is unaware and you must agree to his terms then follow him inside to advance the plot. Either way the party must then fight their way up through the tower. The second floor has two mustard jellies, the third floor has six ghasts, the fourth floor has six hobgoblins, and the fifth has six kobolds. Ramazith is on the sixth floor. It is possible to fight him there for a brief time before he teleports away to a different floor of the tower. Deliver Abela to Ramazith If Ragefast is killed and Abela is taken to Ramazith the party will receive Bracers of Defense and 2000 XP as a reward only the Enhanced Edition (the quest is glitched in the original Baldur's Gate and the player receives no reward for their effort except for loot from Ragefast). At this point the player can still talk to Abela and free her. If Jaheira and Khalid are in the party they refuse to let Ramazith take Abela. They attack him but do not become hostile to the player. They will not rejoin the party after he is dead. His body can be looted for an Amulet of Metaspell Influence, knave's robes, and The Guard's Ring +2 Trivia *After delivering Abela to Ramazith and completing the quest in his favor, the party can kill Abela where she stands next to him and he will not become hostile. Further dialogue with Ramazith implies she is still alive. Normally if challenged he will teleport to the top of his tower along with Abela where she can be rescued a second time; if she is dead her corpse will disappear, but will not reappear at the top of the tower. Achievement Category:Quests Category:Quests in BG Category:Infobox Needed Category:Image Needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Side quests